


Satisfying The Lust

by Sadist (vampadi)



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013), सूर्यपुत्र कर्ण | Suryaputra Karn (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Ambition, Anal Sex, Compromise, Desire, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lust, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Sex, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, diplomatic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampadi/pseuds/Sadist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Widow Kunti comes back Hastinapur. shakuni is waiting to satisfy his lust over her. jarasandha thinks pritha's yadava origin may turn kurus against him. only kunti can convince him. but he will be convinced only on bed. only vidura is beside kunti in her duel problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate kunti. and no hesitation to show her with old man. but well shakuni and Kunti are from Indonesian version.  
> Underage tag is because there is sex with girl of daughter's age

Shakuni was waiting for the day impatiently ever since he got the news of Bheeshma and Vidur coming back with Pandu’s widowed wife and sons. Oh yes sons, the pandavas , born by niyoga. Ofcourse he was not happy for coming back of the rivals of his nephews but whom he was waiting for his their mother. Shakuni can still remember the 10 years back in Kuntibhoja where he came to attain the sayamvar of rajkumari Pritha. Who in first sight made Gandhar king fell for her. So much so that he attempted to kidnap her before she reached the sayanvar hall. But as Kuntibhoj arrived with guards his attempt failed. Although he was not caught as his intention was not revealed to anyone . but in sayamvar Pritha garlanded Pandu breaking his heart. Right after that he decided to stay in Hastinapur . yes its for his beloved sister Gandhari whom his father in fear of Bheeshma was compelled to marrying off with the blind man Dhritarastra. But he had another reason that none knew. That is to see Pritha. He even attempted to pursue Kunti when in just one month of marriage of Pandu Bheeshma brought Madra princess to get Pandu married for second time and soon pandu left for Digvijay. But Kunti was queen then. To get chance to talk to her was not possible then cause Kunti used to stay alone . Shakuni’s clever mind sensed something was wrong with Kunti. Everyone thought its because of Pandu’s second marriage but yet there was something abnormal . Then Pandu came back and with his wives went for a vacation in everyone’s insistence. Shakuni waited till they come back. But Pandu came back with burden of murder guilt of sage Kimindam and his wife and announced his retirement to woods. That was both sad and happy day for shakuni since his brother-in-law became king making his sister queen. But sad because he couldn’t see pritha again.  
And then pandavas are born and reason of kunti’s abnormal bihaviour got cleared to shakuni. Pandu was incapable. Hence these pandavas being god child rumors. Shakuni laughs who believed that bulshit? When he could see Vidur to stay a bit too longer with his brother’s family after 9 months of whose yudhisthir was born? as if Shakuni is fool to believe Vidura’s support for pandavas and yudhisthir’s right on throne is only out of love for deseased brother’s family. What irks Shakuni more is even a dasiputra Vidura with no royal blood was able to enjoy such a beauty as Pritha and shakuni would remain devoid from the pleasure? A jealousy troubles him time to time and makes him more restless to see Kunti again. She has been already enjoyed by different men and now Shakuni will be next to line. For that he will apply all his tricks. He was determined.  
When vidura and bheeshma entered with kunti and pandavas shakuni was spellbound to see her. Pritha was looking fairer in white saree of widows. Widowhood adds to her beauty even though she was skinny and looked sad. Shakuni burned with desire to see her. Such desire he never felt for his wife what he felt for this unique woman. He decided to follow her for every moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Shakuni was extra conscious in following Kunti, understanding perfectly well the woman is not what she pretends to be. By acting as a poor widow she evoked the memory of late maharaja Pandu in mind of common people. They now started to foresee Yudhisthiras pandu’s successor. As if king Dhritarastra and prince Suyodhan did not exist. Shakuni saw how not only vidur but now Bheeshma too is on her side too. Otherwise how can Bheeshma don’t react when Kunti’s demon son Bheem beats his nephews mercilessly? Vidur is Yudhisthir’s biological father so shakuni understand why he supports Kunti but did Bheeshma too surrendered his vow of celibacy to Pritha’s bed? No Shakuni can’t think of that. In these six months his patience has come to an end. He sometimes feels just to abduct Pritha and leave Hastinapur. But then his sister and nephews will suffer. He can’t betray Gadhari for his desire. So he waits for right moment. The moment to find any weakness of Kunti which he can use for both to check any danger for his nephews and to satisfy his lust over Pritha. But he had to spy her carefully so that either Kunti or Vidur won’t know anything about his motive.  
After observing every movement of Kunti one evening Shakuni found her going to a deserted part of garden, in the backyard of palace. Shakuni followed her hiding in bush. And then he found with whom she had her secret meeting. Why that Dasiputra Vidur meeting with Kunti in such deserted place. Shakuni tried to hear the conversation.  
“Hope anyone hadn’t seen you Pritha.” Says Vidur. Shakuni was shocked to know Vidur calls Kunti with her maiden name.  
“No my spies made sure of that.” Answered Pritha. Shakuni smiles, which spy could match his cunningness?  
“good, so how is my son’s study going on? Yudhisthir needs to be well prepared as future king.” Says Vidur  
“Brahmins already praise about him.” Says Pritha proudly  
“Make sure Brahmins remains pleased by him. Only then they will support our son as king.”“Bheeshma is already in our favour. Oh what can’t tears of widow of Pandu can’t do.” Vidur continued. “Kripacharya also likes pandava, I made sure. Soon his brother in law will arrive. Let’s see if we can keep him in our hand too.” Vidur smiles.  
“I think gandhar king has suspected something “ says Pritha. “He behaves strangely.”  
“Beaware of Shakuni, he is very cunning. You can let Bheem continue beating his nephews that would play a threatening to him.” Shakuni clenched his fist hearing Vidur’s advice.  
“nobody likes Shakuni here.” Says Pritha “Bheeshma will ask him to leave if he try to come in our path.”  
Vidur nods and then touches Pritha’s face. “You are still so beautiful Pritha.” He hugs her. Shakuni grimaced as Vidur and Pritha kissed desperately. Vidur’s hand reaching inside Pritha’s clothes. So they are continuing their affair? Shakuni remembered when Pandu went for Digvijay he once had discovered Vidur and Pritha in each other’s company in one night outside Hastinapur as Vidur was to escort Pritha for her worship to the famous Skanda temple. Now shakuni understand they had affair before going forest. She must have manipulated Pandu to let Vidur father her son. Wonder why then she went to other men for Bheem and Arjun. With anger and lust in eyes Shakuni sees Vidur picks up Kunti and enters into nearby broken hut. He can’t believe Vidur’s wife is pregnant for fourth time. And Vidur here is cheating her with his widow sister-in-law. And people praise Vidur . Shakuni peeps in the dark hut and sees the two shadows of a man and a woman having sex. And he touches himself. No he will show Pritha her place soon. He moves away from the hut and keeps waiting in the bush to see who comes first from the hut.


	3. Chapter 3

Pritha doesn’t like to compromise. She always manipulates her way. She always wanted to rule. And for that using people was normal for her. She knew she was adopted princess but she wanted to be a powerful queen.From very childhood she had a desire for having pleasure by men but she was afraid of society. She was only 12 when rishi durvasa came Kuntibhoja. She heard how powerful his words were and she served him day and night. And manipulated a pleased Durvasa to give her the blessing that from whoever she wants can have son and still remain honorable .  
Pritha was 14 when she fell for the handsome young senapati of Kuntibhoja. He was the first man in her life. The man she chose to give away her virginity to. But in youthful passion they forgot the consequences and when Pritha came to sense she found herself pregnant. It was quite late to kill the child.But Pritha didn’t want to marry anyone else than a prince. So she tricked her father to sack the man and banish him away. But not before that the man gave her his special armor for his unborn son. Pritha kept her pregnancy a secret as she with some faithful maid went for a vacation in river bank. And there she gave birth her first child and no sooner float him away along with father’s armor. She later knew from her spies the child is adopted by a Suta family of Anga. And She then drove the memory out of mind.  
When Pritha was 16 her sayamvar was arranged. She chose Pandu calculatively. As Hastinapur was one of strongest kingdom. But to her great disappointment Pandu was impotent. But Pritha was not ready to give away her desire just yet. But she was needed to be more careful now as a newly wedded bride. But to salt her wound in one month of her marriage Bheeshma brought Madri to get Pandu married. Because like she was not princess by birth.Pritha hated Madri from very moment. Also Madri was younger and more innocent. And then when Pandu goes to digvijay she befriends Vidur. The step brother of Pandu. And Pritha knew what she needed now. Vidur was not yet married then. And secretly they started affair.Vidur was ambitious like him and was aware of Pandu’s weakness.. After his marriage too it didn’t stop as his wife was very stupid. After pandu returns Bheeshma suggested him to take his wives for a ride but Pandu accidentally killed a sage and his wife and announced to take sannyas. Unwillingly Kunti had to follow him with Madri. Because she couldn’t be queen anymore as pandu was no more a king. And in forest she manipulates Pandu for niyoga with Vidur. And Yudhisthir was born whom Vidur promised to make king .  
Pritha was 18 when in one evening when she was taking bath alone in a lake deeper in forest because she was not scared of roaming alone as Madri and she wanted to cool down her body which was burning in heat of physical needs. And then a young raksas saw her and with full of lust he mated with her then and there. Pritha was shocked as she didn’t think about mating with a raksas but her need for physical pleasure made her giving in. The raksasa took her in his cave and mated her repeatedly until she got pregnant and only then he let her go. Pritha returns to Pandu and then manipulated him to take revenge. So along with sages and other forest dwellers they were able to drove the raksasa away and made sure he never could enter in the forest ever. Soon she gave birth to Bheem, and seeing his huge feature she decided to use him to remove obstacles of the paths of yudhisthir being king. But she never liked the baby. She once had even dropped him too.  
Pritha was 21 when one day she saw a young handsome king becomes their guest. She manipulates Pandu again to make the king agree for niyoga. The king happily agreed seeing pritha’s beauty. And after pleasure of some days Pritha got pregnant and king said his son always will be welcomein his kingdom and he left. After few months Pritha gives birth to Arjun and seeing him Pritha knew his charm will help Yudhisthir to gather support.  
After a year Madri found a young sage for herself and gave birth to twins and Kunti was disappointed. She was insecure to see Madri developing manipulative skill too. She keeps telling Pandu madri has affair with that said sage. But to her surprise in stead of banishing Madri away pandu one day tried to please madri and being failed committed suicide. Pritha then started accusing Madri until she gives away her life too. After that Vidur brings her and pandavas to palace again.  
Kunti is 24 now. And her physical desire drove her resuming her affair with vidur again. She didn’t tell him sh had seen Shakuni lusting after her. But Shakuni was from enemy side. She can’t risk Yudhisthir’s prospect by letting him advancing to her. Vidur is enough to please her .


	4. Chapter 4

Kunti was asleep when Vidur left. It was the usual routine after they mate. Vidur used to leave soon after they are done. But Kunti used to wait for night to end. Then she used to take a bath and visits the temple. So that who ever enquires would know she left early for worshipping deity. And it was safe to avoid suspicion which could arise if he returns to her apartment in dead of night. Her sons stay in other apartment so it was not possible for them if she disappeared for night. So Kunti spends rest of the night in the ht after Vidur leaves. But tonight she jerked awake rather uncomfortably sensing a hot breath on her face. She at first thought vidur has returned.  
“What happened vidur? Did anyone have seen you?” She askes in a sleepy tone.  
“Yes I did.” Kunti almost sits up at the answer which was not from Vidur.  
With horror she sees Gandhar king standing beside bed. The moonlight from broken window was making everything visible in the hut and Kunti realized Shakuni’s lustful gaze hovering on her naked body. She hurriedly looked for her garments cursing herself for not being consciousbefore throwing them away. Both Vidur and her don’t care about throwing their garments while stripping off knowing well nobody comes near this deserted place of garden.  
“Are you looking for these Pritha? But you look better without those.” Shakuni shows her the white saree that she discarded earlier. Kunti tried to grab her saree but Shakuni moves it away.  
“Give me my saree.” Orders Kunti.  
“Why should I?” Shakuni taunts.  
“what do you want Gandhar King?” What are you doing here?” Kunti clutched her knees before her breasts with her feed hiding her genitals.  
“I can ask the same question. What was king pandu’s widow doing with prime minister Vidur naked in a secluded hut in dead of the night? And i think pandavas will be delighted to know abot the secret of their mother.” Shakuni sits on the bed and Kunti tries to move as far as possible  
“Go and tell them, nobody will believe you.” Kunti charged. “Look at you. You have my clothes in your hand. And I am sitting naked , shivering . If anyone sees us like this it will be you to be behind bar for dishonoring me.”  
Shakuni laughed. “but who are going to come here anyway? And I think people will want to know why we are here at the first place. Its impossible for me to bring you in this deserted place forcefully from the crowded palace. And what if I ask where Vidur was in the night? Can Vidur produce an alibi?”  
Kunti sighed. It was not easy to fool Shakuni. Sheknows better that she rather shouldn’t fight Shakuni in this situation. The trust and respect she had built can be destroyed if anyone gets to know about her and Vidur.  
“So what do you want?” asks Kunti again trying to grab her cloth but shakuni again snatched it away.  
“Vidurand you plotting to make Yudhisthir king against my nephew’s interest. You use Bheem to traumatize by nephews.” Shakuni says angrily.  
“You do the same. You want Suyodhan to be king. Don’t you brainwash your nephews against my sons? Asks Kunti. “So stop accusing me and tell what do you want.  
At this Shakuni gets up and starts undressing. Kunti rolled her eyes.  
“What are you doing?” Kunti desperately looks for anything to hide her body. But there was none.  
“Pritha stop behaving like a virgin. You know from day one what I want. Don’t you want me to shut my mouth about Vidur and you?” Shakuni stood naked before her. Stroking his already hard cock. He throws both his and Kunti’s garment out of window.  
Kunti looks at Gandhar King. He was not a good looking person, the only thought comes in mind seeing him was his shrewdness. But Kunti can’t really think of this now. She needs a way out of this trouble.  
“You want me to please you.” Kunti sighs. She was quite tired tonight. Vidur and she met after a month so they were too enthusiastic and Vidur had worn her out. She doesn’t have energy for another encounter.  
“I agree Shakuni, but not tonight. i am rather tired.” Kunti tried to plead.  
“I want you tonight Pritha. Do you think me a fool to let you go after getting you on my mercy? You are not that stupid.” Shakuni climbs at bed and takes Kunti in his arm. He claims her mouth with his. His tongue traced every inch of her mouth. And only leaves when both of them were out of breath.  
“I will show you I am better than that Dasiputra Pritha.” Shakuni hissed and starts fondling Kunti’s breast while sucking the nape of her neck. Kunti gasps. Shakuni seems quite a lot enthusiastic. He is going to be rough tonight. Kunti takes a deep breath. This is only way she could save her reputation. She needs to play Shakuni carefully. For that she needs to give him what he wants. Her fingers wrapped Shakuni’s hair and pulled him closer. His beard tickled her nose. Her nails digged into his skin a Shakuni enters her.  
“Pritha Pritha Pritha for 10 years I have dreamt of this night.” Shakuni grunts as he thrust inside Kunti. Kunti almost scremed at his force. Shakuni thrusts more violently. And Kunti’s scream was louder with each thrust. It was taking a great will for Shakuni not to come before Kunti. But Kunti ws already exhausted so it didn’t take much time for her to come and Shakuni came soon after inside Kunti. And then fell over her. Both kept lying motionless in that posture for rest of the night.


End file.
